mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferra
Ferra & Torr are fighters in'' Mortal Kombat X''. They are together in combat, and serve Kotal Kahn and his empire, working alongside Ermac, Reptile, and Red Harlow as two of his most loyal warriors. Info Ferra and Torr appear as enforcers for Kotal Kahn. When Kung Jin interrupts the execution of an Outworld hobo guilty of paedophilia and defeats Red Harlow, Ferra and Torr arrive to break up the fight. Takeda Takahashi, Jaqui Briggs, and Cassie Cage all attempt to singlehandedly take on Torr, but were brushed aside; however Kung Jin prevented Torr from injuring them further. Ferra and Torr face off against Jin, but were defeated, leaving Ferra (and later sleeping) trapped under Torr's unconscious body. The duo later appear alongside Kotal when he arrives on Earth to reclaim Shinnok's Amulet. Ferra and Torr confront Jaqui after she defeats Reptile and Ermac, but they were defeated but quickly recovered to attack Takeda. The two easily beat the weakened Takeda (the latter whom was exhausted from fighting Kotal's soldiers all around) and throw him to his comrades, cornered. As Kotal's Army surrounds the group, Ferra & Torr were the first to rush to finish off the group, however they were both frozen by Sub-Zero as he and his Lin Kuei Clan come to rescue to Earth-worms. It's unknown what happened to the pair, but it can be assumed that they returned to Outworld with their comrades. Powers and abilities Torr's sheer size gives him superhuman strength and durability, easily allowing him to overpower his opponents and throw 'em all around, while Ferra's smaller frame gives her nimble speed and her bladed gauntlets give her a deadly cut. The duo work well together with Ferra ordering Torr; Torr himself even uses Ferra in conjunction with his charging attacks, adding extra damage to the opponent. Ferra can also hurt Torr with her claws to enrage him, giving his attacks a stronger edge (not the one from WWE). Ferra & Torr don't always have to work together, as Torr can fight solo with Ferra standing on the sidelines cheering him on. This doesn't make him any less dangerous, as he is somewhat enhanced with brutish moves in place of Ferra, allowing Torr to become more aggressive with combat with the addition of moves he wouldn't be able to perform with Ferra blocking his large back. Personality and traits Ferra & Torr are a mix between savage and barbaric in nature - Ferra is the brains and handles the communications like a boss. Torr is a hulking brute, who doesn't speak much, but instead uses grunts which Ferra understands. As a byproduct of being a symbiotic and ancient race, Ferra and Torr get along well together and display concern for the other. When Ferra & Torr win a fight, Ferra will playfully congratulate Torr, saying "good boy", and pet Torr. Journal Entry The dual being known as Ferra & Torr is mysterious stuff, even to their closest allies. It's rumoured that Torr and Ferra were normal Outworld citizens, captured and permanently tethered to each other by an unknown evil sorcerer. They're more likely members of a forgotten ancient race, in which a "rider" bonds with a "mount". The rider, Ferra, serves as the de-facto brains of the duo, while the hulking Torr is the muscle. Trivia *Ferra & Torr are the second type of characters to take up one character roster slot and fight as one, the other being Noob-Smoke. *There is a possibility that Ferra can understand Torr's usual grunts, which is his way of vocalising. *In reference to Ferra & Troll, Ermac will say that "We are many, you are but two". *Torr's physical strength might exceed Goro, Loaf Whitney, Sam, Shrek and Drek's strength. Gallery Ferra_about_2_kill_Scorpion.jpg|Ferra about to kill Hanzo. Ferra_&_Troll_VS_Sup-Zeroh.jpg|Ferra/Torr VS Sub-Zero art. Ferra.png|Ferra. Scorpion_VS_Ferra,_Torr.png|Scorpion VS Ferra & Torr. Ferra Torr.png|Ferra/Torr art. Ferra_&_Troll_art.png Category:MK Category:Scary! Category:Non Humans Category:! Category:Characters Category:Monster Category:Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Short characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Double Characters Category:Lawful Evil